Trading Places
by JinSun
Summary: What will happen when the Heroes of Olympus confront their desires? Find out! This is NOT just Annabeth and Piper. It starts out that way, but I will include most main characters eventually. This is a lemon story- you were warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Trading Places**

**Hello! I do not own any of these characters, however, Rick Riordan does. Please enjoy the material below; comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated.**

"Piper! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Annabeth, her face full of worry.

"Relax, it's not like I love Jason any less, I just need a release. You of all people should know that Annabeth."

"Why don't you ask him though? I'm sure he would be more than willing to do…whatever it is you want me to do…"

"Oh please, him? I don't think he's ready yet. Besides, he wouldn't even know where to touch me- not like you at least." With her last words, Piper lunged out at Annabeth hoping to feel her soft tits. Before she could grasp them though, Annabeth scurried out of the way.

"Piper please stop! I'm just not comfortable with this. Ok? Don't get me wrong, you're a great friend, but I just don't have those feelings for you."

Piper's eyes fell, "Well, won't you at least try?"

The two girls continued to argue, oblivious to the watchful eyes of Aphrodite and Athena. The latter continued to gaze at the scene unfolding below as the other spoke. "You know we really should intervene. It seems a shame your daughter will never know the tender embrace of another woman's arms- or lips."

Athena looked up, "Yes, she was always rather uptight. I will do what I can."

"As will I."

Both goddesses each bestowed one gift upon Annabeth. One temporary, one permanent. Back in Camp Half-Blood, behind the Big House, Piper screamed.

"Annabeth! You-your boobs!"

She looked down at her body as Piper continued to scream. What used to be a lithe form was now slowly growing into a voluptuous d-cup figure. Her tits expanded outward, the orange shirt ripping under the stress. Her black lace bra that used to hold b-cups now barely contained the jiggling massive breasts. The rest of her body grew in proportion; her ass becoming rounder and fuller as it stretched her body suit out enough that there was a very visible cameltoe between her shapely thighs. In fact, everything about her looked better: the curly blond hair that tumbled down to the small of her back, the storm gray eyes that pierced through just about anything, and of course, her figure. Her mind, however, changed the most. Annabeth now had a raging desire to fuck Piper, and no one was going to stop her. She ripped off what was left of her t-shirt and bra, while also pulling off her spandex and panties. "Fuck me Piper. Fuck me hard."

Piper's heart quickened, she had always found Annabeth to be a little intimidating, so it had required a lot of courage on her part to even ask the older girl if she wanted to engage in sex, but now, she was standing in front of her, somehow transformed into practically a sex goddess. Oh yea, and on top of that she was completely naked. The weird transformation didn't really have that much of an effect on Piper though- she had seen weirder things in the Aphrodite cabin. In fact, it always seemed like there was one, big orgy constantly going on, and although Piper had joined several times, it wasn't as intimate as she preferred. "Are you sure this is what you want Annabeth? Five minutes ago you were screaming about how it was unacceptable."

"I'm sure. Take your clothes off. Now."

Without hesitation, Piper pulled down her skirt, revealing her absence of panties, and took off her shirt. "Do whatever you want to me."

**End of Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter 2 of this series. Once again, enjoy and leave a comment or suggestion. Thanks! Also, for all you penis lovers out there, I have plans to add the male canon characters soon.**

The cool afternoon breeze wafted between the two girl's legs. Neither moved, both trying to resist the urge to leap forward and embrace the other. Annabeth's long curly blond hair drifted in the summer breeze, as did Piper's choppy pigtails. Evidence of both girls' desire dripped from their pussies, a faint smell of musk blew away from the back of the Big House.

Annabeth stepped forward, her long shapely legs golden in the fading sunlight. "Didn't you hear me Piper? I said fuck me hard. Well?"

"Sorry, I was…distracted," she responded. Reaching out, Piper gently laid her hand on Annabeth's leg, and lowering herself to her knees, she ran her fingers down the length of her thigh. "You have beautiful legs Annabeth. I've always admired them."

Never looking down, Annabeth set herself on the ground, spreading her legs as she went. "Yes I suppose they are nice, but I'm no daughter of Aphrodite."

Piper smiled, "I guess not, but with your changes, I wouldn't be so sure. You look better than most of the people in my cabin," she continued while gazing at Annabeth's trimmed mound. "Has it always been partly shaved or is it part of the transformation?"

"I always keep it cut. Percy only likes to give me oral if shave some of it off."

"Oh!"

"What?"

"It's nothing- I just didn't know Percy and you were doing things like that already."

"Of course! You wouldn't believe the things that boy can do with water," she said with shivers down her spine.

Piper laughed, "Ok then." She reached down and spread Annabeth's pussy apart, revealing a very pink interior. "It's beautiful," Piper gasped.

The corners of her mouth twitched, "Thanks Piper, but I think if you keep waiting like this, I'm going to die," she laughed.

Piper was glad Annabeth was warming up a little. She had been so cold before, as if someone had stuck her with an icicle. Her hand traced the outline of Annabeth's slightly protruding lips sending a tremor up her body. Continuing in, Piper wet her fingers in the excitement of Annabeth's sex, her anticipation obvious. She placed her tongue in the folds of Annabeth's pussy and licked around her clit, barely touching it all the time.

"Piper stop fucking with me! Shove your tongue in me already!"

"But I thought you said you wanted me to fuck you? 'Hard' if I remember correctly."

"You know what I meant!" Annabeth shouted as she made a grab for Piper's head hoping to jam it into her pussy.

"Shhh! If you don't be quieter we'll be caught!" she whispered while dodging the assault at her head. "Alright fine I'll be quicker about it. Just relax will you?"

Annabeth nodded and laid her head back on the grass. Piper's attack on her sex resumed, this time with more vigor. As she lay there, in all her glory, Annabeth contemplated what made her change the way she did. She would never do something this radical, yet here she was, practically begging Piper, a girl, to lick her out. There was this urge she kept having- a compelling force that made her desire the sweet taste of another woman's flesh. Yet for all her confusion, she couldn't help but love the feeling of sharing this most intimate moment, on a hill behind the Big House, as the sun slowly set into the awaiting inferno of orange and red. For every time Piper touched her, Annabeth moaned, pulling at the grass as she would Percy's hair. Pangs of pleasure racked her body, constantly sending shivers through her spine. And she loved every moment of it.

Piper finished licking Annabeth, "I think it's time I abide by your earlier requests." She crawled back to her clothes and pulled out her knife, Katoptris. "Don't worry about getting hurt; I'm only going to use the handle on you, ok?"

Annabeth nodded, still recovering from the subsiding pleasure.

The grooved, knobbed handle of Piper's fighting knife gleamed brightly in the summer sun. The handle was at least six inches long, and it was two to two and a half inches thick depending on where it was covered by designs. "Are you ready?"

**End of Part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you for your continued support! Just as a note, I intend to take this series very far, so expect some updates every now and then. When I do write, I do a lot at a time. Also, all canon relationships will be kept the same. The only difference will be a lot of "sharing." Once again, comments and/or suggestions are greatly appreciated!**

Annabeth pulled her head up, "Yes Piper, I'm ready, but be careful. I wouldn't want to lose any parts," she said, warily eying the knife.

"I'll be as careful as I can be," she replied, and the rest of her words were lost in the gentle breeze that drifted across the strawberry fields, bringing a cool break from their heated endeavors.

"Thank you," she said, laying her head back down on the soft, green summer grass. "I'm glad it's you Piper. I can't imagine doing this with anyone but you, despite how little time we've had together."

Piper brightened, her flawless teeth flashing in the warm sun, "I'm glad it's you too." She picked her knife back up and gently let it drift across Annabeth's upper thigh, the cold metal arousing goose bumps from the soft skin. "I wish we didn't have so much to do. These next few months could have been spent enjoying each other's company, but as usual, our lives are never that easy."

Annabeth nodded, "For many years I've felt the same way, and when after Percy defeated Kronos, I thought we might, just possibly, get a small break. I was wrong of course. Every year it's the same: quest, loss, quest, more loss, quest, and finally victory. It takes a lot to even get up in the mornings, as I'm sure you're aware of."

Piper's smile melted, "I couldn't have said it better Annabeth."

"Well, let's at least enjoy the time that we do have."

Piper looked up, "I guess so…" She slid the hilt of the knife closer to Annabeth's overly pink pussy. Her hands slid down the long graceful legs as she positioned herself above the gorgeous lips on Annabeth's face. Gently, her own light cherry lips opened and engaged themselves with the other. For a moment, both girls lay entwined, their juices mixing in the afternoon light, as they embraced each other and poured their worries into the art of their kissing. Their bodies were indistinguishable, both pairs of lips passionately connected, exploring the subtleties of each other's form.

Annabeth arched her back, gasping for air, as the two broke their embrace, now two separate and unique identities. "You taste faintly of grapes," she said still catching her breath.

"And you taste of honey," Piper responded, her choppy pigtails hanging in front of her shoulders.

Smiling wildly, she laughed, "I've been told that before!"

Piper beamed, "By whom?"

"Percy of course! I would never so passionately kiss anyone else!"

"You kissed me."

Annabeth smiled, "That's different."

"Of course it is," she laughed dragging Katoptris back down to the slit. "Now no delaying, I'm going to fuck your pussy now ok?"

"Please," she nodded. The handle was pressed against the mound of her sex as Piper pulled it around her inner lips. At last, it pushed against her hole with increasing pressure, and she was suddenly afraid. "Will you be gentle? I've only had Percy, and while he is fairly big, I've never had anything this wide."

"Of course I will," Piper responded sparing a glance."

"Thank you." The knife was gleaming with her juices now, having been rubbed all around her pussy. Slowly, the handle spread apart her hole, making it stretch to its limits before sinking farther in. The pain wasn't as sharp as it had been her first time with Percy, but it still hurt enough to bring two glinting tears to the corners of her eyes. With a last gentle push, the knife sank its full length in her, the grooves vibrating as it slid in. Annabeth moaned loudly, "Piper!"

"Yes?" she said, her brilliant eyes sparkling in the light.

"Do it! Fuck my pussy hard!"

"As you wish," she whispered.

**End of Part 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for continuing to read! I'm finishing the initial Annabeth and Piper encounter in this chapter, and after that…well…I'm not quite sure yet, but I'll slowly introduce all the Heroes into the story. Thanks for your support and feel free to write a comment or suggestion!**

The shadows grew ever deeper as the sun flirted with the horizon. Under the canopy of the summer warmth lay two girls, consumed in their lust for one another, as the gods watched on. Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, thrust Katoptris in the waiting pussy of Annabeth, daughter of Athena. The rhythm of their bodies matched perfectly, their very beings practically synchronized with each other.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Annabeth moaned, "Shove it deep into my pussy! Spread me open!"

Piper simply rammed in faster and with more force. She tilted the edge of the knife upwards, hoping to rub against Annabeth's sensitive g-spot. Gathering speed, she began twisting the handle as she forced it in, creating a light squishing sound. Her juices splattered everywhere; the knife having taken up all the room in her sopping wet pussy.

"Oh gods yes Piper! Fuck me!" she screamed as her orgasm rocked through her body. It felt as if warm butter was flowing through her veins as each thrust in sent her into another shattering tremor. Her body bucked against the soft grass beneath her, and she screamed all the louder.

At last Piper abated her attack on Annabeth's hole; her screaming having most likely alerted someone nearby. "Annabeth shhh! You're going to get us caught!"

No response came from the still writhing blond haired girl on the ground.

When Piper was sure she was at last finished with her orgasm, she spoke, "Are you okay? That felt intense…"

"Of course. I just need a few moments to relax, that's all."

Piper nodded, "Alright, take your time." She lay down next to Annabeth, her breasts jiggling as she did so. "It's really beautiful here. I try and never take these places for granted." After a moment's hesitation she continued, "Being a daughter of Aphrodite, people often think that I'm superficial, but really, I see so much more than that whether it be the tender kiss of an autumn day or the lean figure of a newly born pegasus."

Annabeth turned over on her side to face Piper, "What you just said Piper meant a lot to me."

She blushed a light shade of pink, "Oh, you're welcome." Standing up, she went over to her clothes and put them on while tossing Annabeth her own. "Come on let's go walk around before it's dark."

After getting dressed, she walked next to Piper down to the lake where she knew Percy was going to be. "I didn't know that would be so fun! I wonder what Percy will say when he sees me like this…"

Piper laughed, "I don't know but it'll probably be something intelligent like 'Uh duh'"

"That's his catch phrase you know," she laughed.

"So Annabeth do you have any idea who would do this to you? If you don't then I think I might."

She shook her head, "There isn't anyone I know that would owe me anything, and I can't think of anyone who would just do this. Who were you thinking of?"

"Oh probably it's my mom, meddling with everyone's business as usual."

"Aphrodite? But what have I done to gain favor in her eyes?"

Piper shrugged, "Probably nothing, but you know my mother, she loves messing with us. Maybe it'll stay, although don't get me wrong Annabeth, there was nothing wrong with you before the change."

"Well, that does make sense. Another change came over me back there too, but this one you didn't see."

"Really? What was it?"

"Don't laugh, but I suddenly became extremely horny for you Piper."

"Why would I laugh?" she replied, "If anything that turns me on! I did notice a change in you though, and I had assumed it was from the physical changes though. Looks like I was right!"

"I don't know," Annabeth responded, "the change in my mind seemed familiar, like it was done by someone who I had met before."

"Well, then I don't know what to tell you."

"Let's not linger on it anymore," she smiled, "I want to go surprise Percy now!"

**End of Part 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thanks for your continued support of this series! All the suggestions you have made, (especially allen_r) will be taken into consideration, and I hope to incorporate them in later chapters. Once again, feel free to leave a comment or suggestion! Also, no one seems to have noticed yet, but I have been screwing with the system of the books. Technically, Percy shouldn't even be here, but I decided that I simply don't give a shit, so I added him anyway. If you did notice, congrats!**

Percy flew sideways, desperately trying to avoid the lunge from Jason. He was a good swordsman; better than anyone he had encountered before, except for Luke. His fighting style was so overwhelmingly Roman that it was difficult to concentrate on much more than his parries and thrusts. Despite his brief stay at Camp Jupiter, Percy was still sorely unaccustomed to Jason, and his many bruises showed it. The only thing that was keeping him from being completely beaten was his opponents likewise unfamiliarity with him.

Jason lunged out, his arm overextending to reach his target. He was too slow however, and he watched in agony as Percy blocked then retaliated, slapping his golden sword out of his hand and into the grass below. His breathing was labored, as they had been sparring for hours.

Percy lowered his sword, "Nice job."

"You too," he replied with a pang of jealousy. No matter what he did, Percy always seemed to best him.

"Dinner should be soon. Let's walk-"

"Percy!" Annabeth called, running down the hill, her t-shirt ripped in many places, leaving little to the imagination.

"Annabeth wh-" his eyes widened. "What happened to you? Were you hurt? And you're clothes- they- they're ripped!"

For the first time, Annabeth looked down and saw her orange t-shirt was torn across her torso, revealing her bra that stretched to encompass her new breasts. "Piper! Why didn't you tell me it was like this?"

The other girl sheepishly looked down, "Sorry, I forgot."

Percy continued to babble about her clothes until he realized what the actual problem was. "Annabeth! You're body! It's-"

"Yes, I know. I was with Piper when it just suddenly changed. We have an idea of who it was, but I think it would be best if the three of us talked alone. No offense Jason," she added not wanting to offend the deeply blushing boy.

"That's okay," he coughed. "I'll just…uhh…be going then."

Percy looked at Annabeth's figure again, this time with more appreciation. "You know you're lucky no one's around to see you like this. All the new kids are in orientation in the Arena, and the older kids have all gone to dinner. You could have been seen like this."

"I wouldn't have left like this if Piper had told me before I ran down the hill," she replied shooting a glare at the still embarrassed girl.

"I really am sorry."

She sighed, "I guess it's okay. So long as no one saw me there really isn't any harm done."

Percy looked around, "We should go back to my cabin while no one is out. After dinner there will be scores of kids running around before bed time."

The three friends began sneaking their way up to the Poseidon cabin, dodging around trees and buildings as they went. At last they made it to the room, and Percy sat down on his bed while Annabeth and Piper sat across from him. As soon as the door closed, Annabeth quickly tugged off the remainder of her clothes.

"Annabeth! What the hell are you doing?! Piper's in the room!"

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about Percy, but I think you'd enjoy it more if we just showed you instead."

Piper ripped off her skirt and shirt revealing her lack of panties. Now both girls sat before him, completely nude, practically begging to be fucked. It was more than Percy could handle.

"Look Piper, Jason is a great guy, so I really don't think that you should be so willing to strip down in front of me."

"Gods you're self-centered Percy! I was getting naked for Annabeth not you," she said while reaching her hand down for Annabeth's pussy.

"…What?"

"You heard me. Annabeth and I have very recently become intimate. Actually, this is as of only an hour ago."

**End of Part 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, thank you guys so much for reading my stories! Concerns, suggestions, etc. are all welcome! I know the last chapter wasn't very interesting, but it was nevertheless necessary. I hope you enjoy this one a little more, and ladies: there will be penis! This I swear!**

"Holy shit! Piper what the hell?" Percy shouted as the two girls began exploring each other's bodies. The deep blue light of the Poseidon cabin cast an eerie glow on the erotic scene in front of him.

"Gods Percy, calm down! If anything you should be drooling at the opportunity to watch your girlfriend and I fuck each other," she muttered.

He was, in fact, drooling at it but was doing his best to hide it, "Annabeth, please listen to me. Don't you think Jason will be a little pissed that Piper is naked in the same room as me?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," she quietly replied, "Besides, we'll do the same for him, right Piper?" she said giving her an obvious nudge.

"I would have done it without the push, but yes of course," she said.

Percy didn't look very convinced, "But doesn't this feel wrong? Annabeth this really isn't like you…"

"It feels right to me, but I haven't really been the same since my growth," she shrugged.

At a loss for words, he stood up and began pacing; trying to avoid looking at Piper's jiggling tits. Her skin was a darker shade than Annabeth's, probably from her Cherokee descent, and her choppy pigtails laid across her back. "I really don't feel comfortable with this guys."

Annabeth stood up, her breasts bouncing as she did, "Look Percy, we're wasting time. Piper and I are going to show you, but I need you to trust me, okay? I'm still the same person. I promise."

He nodded, gulping at the thought of his girlfriend and a daughter of Aphrodite having sex, in his room. Involuntarily, his cock began to grow in his pants, pressing firmly against the thin jeans he wore.

"Good. Now, no more talking from either of you two," she said, grabbing Piper's nipples and gently pulling them. She sat her down on the bed and put her back to Percy, hoping that he was looking at her exposed pussy.

Piper smiled down at Annabeth; the tingling feeling from her nipples spreading through her body. "Will you lick me out?"

"Of course I will," she replied, bending down to engage her tongue with the shaved slit. It was moist and had an alluring musky smell, which made Annabeth even more excited. She began running her lips around the labia, lapping at the flow of juice that came out of her hole. She entered two fingers into Piper's cunt, bringing out more goo. "Wow Pipes, you're really wet," she whispered seductively.

"Thanks," she half giggled, half moaned.

Percy was now unintentionally stroking his dick through his pants, the rough material bothering him. He quietly unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers revealing his semi-erect cock. As he watched the scene unfold before him, it grew to its full size.

Annabeth heard Piper gasp, "Oh Percy! It's huge! How big is it?"

He looked down, slightly confused, "I don't know…I've never actually measured it."

In between slurping at the wet cunt before her, Annabeth mumbled, "Eight inches."

"You measured me?"

"While you were sleeping," she grinned.

The trio went back to the lustful adventures, Percy furiously masturbating while Annabeth and Piper fucked. It was hard for him not to jump in and plunge his cock into either of the wet cunts spread open before him, but he held his composure and resolved to simply continue stroking himself.

**End of Part 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! As usual, thanks for reading my story! I truly appreciate it! As school picks up around this time of year, I may not have time to upload as many chapters. ****Also, remember to do my poll on this story by clicking on my username.**** It's about which pairings I should do next. Please leave a comment or a suggestion, and once again, thanks!**

Annabeth's full tits bounced slightly with each thrust of her hips.

It was now Piper's turn to give oral, and she was enjoying every moment of it. The sweet, warm pussy pressed against her supple lips sent tingles down her spine.

Percy watched on with increasing intensity. He didn't want to cum, not yet at least, and he thought it would be rude if he interrupted to ask if he could fuck one of them. So, he bided his time and watched on as his two friends pushed each other towards climax.

"Oh gods Piper," Annabeth moaned. "Use your fingers."

The silence continued except for the faint slapping sound of three of Piper's fingers sliding into her wet pussy. A heavy aroma of sex, smelling faintly of honey, lay in the air. Screams pierced the quiet as Annabeth reached her orgasm, shuddering with pleasure.

"Fuck Piper that was even better the second time," she gasped.

She smiled, "Any time."

Percy stopped masturbating as he realized they were both staring at him. "What?" he asked nervously. Whatever they had planned for him, Percy was sure he would like it, but at the same time, it was Piper and Annabeth. That could mean anything.

"Oh nothing," Piper murmured nonchalantly. "It's just your enormous eight inch cock sticking out in front of my face. That's all."

He looked down and grinned, "Sorry. You can imagine how seeing your girlfriend with another girl would make a guy."

"Don't apologize!" Annabeth spoke up. "I'm still extremely horny so that big dick of yours is going to be to use." She winked and stood up, making sure to give Percy a nice view of her body before walking over to him. She gently pushed his cock against her belly so that it was pressed against the two of them. "Kiss me Percy," she whispered.

His lips parted and the two lovers became entwined as they explored each other's bodies. Percy immediately ran his hands up to her breasts; fondling and squeezing the new tits. They felt as if they had always been that size, unlike so many of the fake ones that he saw in commercials and movies. Percy preferred smaller tits to fake ones any day, especially now that his girlfriend seemed to have grown two cup sizes overnight.

Their kiss broke and Annabeth backed up a little allowing Piper to step forward. "Don't be nervous Percy. Remember, Jason will get the same treatment. I don't know when, but I promise he will."

He nodded and allowed the beautiful daughter of Aphrodite to let her hand rest on his cock. When she did, it twitched slightly releasing a small drop of pre-cum.

Piper saw it and laughed, "So you like what you see huh?" She turned around and spread her legs a little bit to give her access to the sopping wet slit between her legs. "Take the rest of your clothes off Percy. I want to see that hot body Annabeth's been talking about.

Slightly blushing, he took off the rest of his clothes revealing a tanner, more physique body than she expected. His arms, legs, and torso were deeply cut with lean, yet powerful muscles that were turned hard from countless battles and endless exercise. Percy had always been a good-looking kid, but over the last few years, his body had developed into a ruggedly handsome figure, while not going completely overboard. It was the perfect moderation.

Piper whistled, "Dang Percy, Annabeth wasn't exaggerating! Your body is excellent!"

"Thanks," he replied, "I do a lot of conditioning for-"

His words were lost though as she ignored him and pushed him down onto the bed without waiting. She slowly began licking and sucking his abs, making her way down to his cock. Piper loved his rock hard body, and she now knew why Annabeth talked about his it so much.

**End of Part 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello once again! ****Make sure to check out my poll by clicking on my username!**** It's about which characters should partner up next. As always, feel free to leave a comment and/or suggestion. Thanks for reading!**

At last, Piper reached Percy's cock, her lips pressed softly against the bulging head. It tasted salty, but with a sweet undertone, and it turned her on incredibly. Her juices flowed continuously down her toned, graceful legs. The tip slid in her mouth a few inches and she struggled not to take it all in at once. Piper loved the sensation of his thick, rock-hard cock pushed against her awaiting tongue, so she allowed more in and began bobbing her head while stroking the rest of it with her hand.

"Ahh yes!" Percy moaned. "Gods Piper your tongue feels so good!"

She continued to blow him with increased vigor; practically throwing her head onto his cock. The back of her throat was being battered with every thrust of her head, and she began to slightly gag. Pulling her mouth off, Piper lifted up her tits and seductively winked, "Do you want to fuck my tities Percy?"

He was already on the edge of cumming, having masturbated for so long, and Piper's breasts looked full and round so Percy lowered his cock to her chest.

She took his dick and pressed her tits against it; rubbing the whole length of the massive cock. It didn't feel great to Piper, but Percy seemed to be enjoying it.

"Gods Piper! I'm gonna cum!" he groaned shoving his member through her breasts in harmony with her stroking.

She quickly took his cock in her mouth and pumped it with her fist.

Percy exploded with a burst of cum that landed at the back of her throat making her gag. The rest of his sperm she caught in her mouth holding it there, uncertain of what to do with it.

"That was great oral Piper. I can't tell you how much I-"

"Whart?" she mumbled.

Percy broke out laughing with Annabeth at his side, "Are you still holding it in your mouth?"

She blushed, "Yesh."

Annabeth leaned down, "Here, open up." She scooped out the warm cum with her own tongue and swallowed it. Percy's spunk wasn't great, but it was better than most. In fact, the only reason she ever swallowed it was that he was her boyfriend. As long as he continued to lick her out, she couldn't care less.

Piper stood up, "Wow. I've had anyone do that to me before, and trust me, I've had some weird shit happen."

The three friends laughed and dressed. They had missed dinner, and probably most of the other night's activities, but that didn't really bother any of them. Percy had a stash of junk food in the room, so they all cleaned up and sat down to snack.

Annabeth was the first to speak, "Well that was quite an afternoon." She said this while eyeing her newly grown breasts. "I never had a problem with my body, but I actually like this change. I should remember to send something up to Aphrodite, as I'm sure we're all in agreement that it was her who did this."

Piper nodded, "I'm sure." Tired from her exertions that day, and looking forward to some relax time with Jason, she excused herself, "I'm going to see where Jason is. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow. Good night!"

"Night," they both replied.

Percy and Annabeth continued to sit where they were, gazing at the coral fountain in the back of the room. "You know this bed is made for two. We could sleep together tonight."

"I want to, but I think Chiron would have a heart attack if he found out. That is after he killed us."

He shrugged, "I'm sure we could get away with it. Would anyone from the Athena cabin rat us out?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so. Most of them know about us but I don't think they'd tell anyone. If you give me five minutes I can go get some stuff and sneak back."

Percy motioned to the door, "See ya in five."

With a flip of a cap, she vaulted out the door and away from sight.

**End of Part 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**This might be a little long: Thanks for replying to my poll! From now on I will always leave a different poll up on my profile page so be sure to check for that. Also, it seems that Hazel was voted to be Annabeth's partner. I've decided that I won't let Annabeth have sex with anyone but Percy, but she is free to give handjobs/blowjobs and to mess around with girls. My reasoning in this was that if Percy gets to do it, then so should Annabeth. As usual, please comment ****(as one person)**** or leave a suggestion, and thanks for reading! P.S. this chapter is somewhat fluffy. Sorry to all you horndogs out there.**

Annabeth bolted past several Hermes kids up towards the Poseidon cabin. The air was cool against her heated skin, and the sun had set leaving a pale glow on the horizon.

She finally made it and quietly knocked, hoping that nobody had seen her. Although she was wearing her Yankee's cap, she couldn't make footprints invisible, so she made sure to be as careful as possible.

"Come in," Percy called, his voice barely audible.

Annabeth walked in and quickly shut the door behind her. "Hey. I brought some clothes to sleep in and some other necessities."

"Okay," he replied. His head was in his hands and he was distantly staring at the floor.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked worried.

"No, nothing. It's just been a crazy day you know?"

She smiled, "Yea, it really has."

"While you were gone, I was thinking…"

"If this is about me measuring your dick while you were sleeping, let me just say this in my defense—"

Percy grabbed her hand.

"It isn't that. Annabeth, today I came very close to having full on sex with Piper. I don't think I could live with myself if I did that. I know you didn't mind, but it bothered me. Annabeth I love you," he whispered, pouring his feelings for her into his words. "I never want to see you put into a position where I would hurt you. Ever."

She met his gaze, her storm gray eyes shining.

Percy continued, "I promise you Annabeth, I will never love anyone but you, and I will never have sex with anyone but you."

A long, tangible pause entered the room.

"Have I ever told you why I love you Percy?" she asked quietly.

He looked up, clearly confused, "Of course, you tell me every day."

Annabeth shook her head, "I tell how much I love you and that I'll always love you, but I've never really told you why."

The two sat in silence for a while before she spoke again.

"Every time I look at you Percy, I can't help but smile. You're the most selfless person I know, and the fact that you would do anything for your friends is something only the greatest of heroes would do. I love you, because you put everyone else before yourself. Where some only see it in epic quests, I see it every day."

Unused to the flattery, Percy shifted uneasily. "It's funny then, as I would say the same things to you. The only difference between us is that one of us doesn't have a brain for seaweed," he chuckled.

Annabeth laughed, "Well one of us has to be smart!"

"Naturally…" he drifted off.

She walked over to her things and began undressing. "Were you planning on doing anything…you know…tonight?"

"Actually I was hoping we could just simply sleep together. We'd get to catch up on some sorely missed alone time."

Secretly glad that no performance would be required on her part, Annabeth put on her pajamas, which were decorated with battle-axes and owls, and sat down next to her boyfriend.

"Nice pjs," he observed. "Where did you find them?"

"Olympus. While I was designing some really cool arches that I had planned to lead up to a fountain garden, I walked past some bizarre shops selling different things. One happened to sell night clothes that demonstrated both my heritage and love of deadly weapons."

"Interesting," he chuckled. "You'll have to take me around there some time."

"Maybe," she yawned. "Gods I'm tired. Let's go to sleep."

Percy nodded and turned out the lights, then dressed himself in his own ridiculous pajamas and curled up with Annabeth under his arm. "I love you," he whispered.

**End of Part 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hooray! It's my 10****th**** chapter! Thanks for reading all this way guys! Now, down to business. My poll has been answered, but not by enough people. Please try to look at them as it improves my chapters and allows you to have a say in what goes on. I'll always have a poll up so go vote! Also, for those of you who are on Facebook, I am an admin at percabeth4ever2008?fref=ts , so if you want you can like it. I'm going to take a short break from writing this story, but I'll be back soon. Leave a comment below and thanks for reading!**

Percy woke to a dim light streaming in through the window. His arm was protectively draped over Annabeth as she was nestled beside him. He smiled remembering yesterday's exertions.

"So you're finally up," she muttered, startling Percy.

"Oh, yea sorry. How long were you up?"

"Not long," she smiled. Her graceful blonde hair lay sprawled around her and in the morning light, it appeared to be almost white.

Percy leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her temple. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Only a million times, but I could stand to hear it some more."

He laughed, "Wouldn't we all?"

Annabeth stood, her smile brilliant, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to brush my teeth."

Percy did likewise, and quickly jumped back into bed. The start of the morning activities wasn't for an hour, so they had plenty of time to relax. _Or not, _he thought.

The door to the bathroom opened, and Annabeth stepped out in her nighttime lingerie. She wore a small blouse and a pair of matching panties. Her back faced Percy as she bent over at the waist to pick up her bag.

A small smile crossed his lips. Annabeth was always teasing him with her elaborate displays and coy looks.

And he loved every moment of it.

"I really want to take a shower," he said, standing up to show his obvious excitement.

It was now a game between the two of them to see who would crack first. Percy had no doubt that he would lose, but he wanted to give her a run for her money anyway.

"It would be a shame to waste more than one cycle of water don't you agree?" he continued. "Chiron _has_ been talking about cutting back lately you know."

Holding in her giddiness she replied, "Well I suppose that as long as it's for the good of the camp, it couldn't hurt."

"Then after you Ms. Chase."

They entered his bathroom once more. The floor was a sparkling mosaic of deep-sea navy and tropical reef blue. It was a circular room had a web of glass running through the tilted walls. The most amazing part of the room however was the immense variety of exotic fish and coral that lived in the veins of glass. They were a gift from the camp after he defeated the Titan's last year. Percy had said it wasn't necessary, but the Cyclops army did it anyway under the orders of Tyson.

The shower doors slid open and Annabeth turned the knobs that controlled the heat and steam levels.

"I never could figure out all these dang handles. I usually just willed the water to come out."

"Percy."

"Hmm?"

"Taking a shower tends to work best when one can actually get wet."

He looked down, and sure enough, he was dry from head to toe. "Oh, right," he blushed. "Sometimes I forget things like that."

The couple began to wash each other, desperately trying not to lose their contest. It was especially hard for Percy as his mind was much more susceptible to wandering. He couldn't help but look at her full, bouncing breasts, which had remained huge, and her smooth, flawless skin.

The same began to happen to Annabeth. Her eyes quickly darted to his firm abs and his lean muscles. They were the result of hours of practice, and she was proud to have a boyfriend who possessed an air of power and dominance. His dark brown hair obscured his sea green eyes; the same eyes that melted her under their warm, protective gaze.

Further down was his stiff member. It pointed at her under its own weight and occasionally brushed against her. She smiled at the thought that she was clearly winning. Annabeth was just as aroused, but she didn't have anything to show it with, as the flowing water covered her juices.

She smiled seductively, "Could you wash my chest?"

Percy frantically tried to control his shaking hands, "Of course."

**End of Part 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I'm back from my month long hiatus, and I should be uploading with regularity again! As usual, any suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated! Oh, and to all you people who skip over these oh-so-important announcements: fuck you.**

Percy's hands delicately rubbed Annabeth's chest. He was extremely aroused now, his member poking her in the navel, but he pretended nothing was wrong anyway, desperate not to lose the unannounced contest.

"So," she purred. "I've noticed you like my new…form."

Percy's throat constricted, "Yea…I uhh…"

She winked, her storm-gray eyes relentlessly piercing him. Despite her calm composure, Annabeth was actually very, very horny. Her juice flowed down her calf, the shower water and scented soaps disguising the musky scent of her femininity. She was glad that her arousal was hidden as it gave her power over her boyfriend, but on the flip side, her natural smell was far more intoxicating. She knew very well that her womanly aroma could have Percy on his knees in an instant.

_ The power of scent must never be overlooked_, she thought. Just what a daughter of Athena would say.

"Umm…" Percy mumbled, accidentally dropping the soap. It slid in between the flawless, golden legs of his girlfriend, but before he could pick it up, she stopped him.

"Allow me," she said, turning around and bending over to pick it up.

Percy's brain, although composed mostly of seaweed, went into overdrive. He stared with no shame whatsoever at the beautiful form in front of him. Annabeth's smooth, perfectly curved hips that morphed into her round, spankable ass stared right at him. Try as he might, Percy was under the spell of his girlfriend's body.

The heat in the shower rose drastically. It came from the two steaming bodies of course, but as Percy's thoughts became naughtier, the water reacted likewise.

"Ow! Percy! Get your head out of the gutter!" Annabeth chastised.

"Sorry, sorry," he muttered. "It's just- gods I can't wait any longer! Come here!"

She was grabbed and pulled into a tight embrace. Her boyfriend's lips, which had a slightly salty tang to them, mashed against hers in an undeniably passionate motion.

Annabeth's full lips were velvety against his wanting kiss; her breath having a faint smell of honey.

"I need you- now," Percy growled.

His dominant personality took control of the situation. Grasping her by the back, he lifted her off her feet and placed her against the wall. The water, now steaming hot, poured down on them.

Her legs open, Annabeth's slightly musky smell hit Percy like a wall.

He stumbled, an animalistic glint in his eye appearing, something she had never seen before. It was almost as if she had inadvertently unleashed the crude, wild side of him that was begging to be let out. It was almost as if he was a different person.

Almost.

Behind this uncontrolled burst of frenzy, she still saw a fleeting glimpse of the gentler Percy; the one who continued to look out for her. That didn't mean that he would be able to stop himself if he became too rough, but that's what she wanted. The long minutes spent washing each other, teasing each other, was grueling to her. She needed a strong man, a dominant man in her life.

And in her.

Percy had placed the tip of his erratically growing member against her lips. Annabeth thought he was about to push in, so she braced herself, but before she could he said-

"Stroke it."

"Wh-What?" she whispered.

"You heard me. Grab my thick cock and stroke it this instant bitch."

"O-Okay," she squeaked.

SLAP!

"Let me make something very clear to you: you will not speak unless spoken to bitch! Do you hear me?"

The slap wasn't very hard, but it was sharp enough to give Annabeth a jolt of pleasure.

"Yes sir," she replied in her softest voice. She began stroking him, using her hand to rub the length of his cock. She increased her pace, pumping his iron in and out of her fist. There was so much of him that she could have easily used two hands, but she was afraid he'd slap her again, so she dutifully wanked him while he pressed her against the wall.

**End of Part 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! It's been brought to my attention that Percy might have seemed "abusive" in the last chapter. This is not so, as it was just a dominant/submissive part of the story. Do not be concerned- I will not kill your feels. Check out my polls! Comments etc. are all welcome!**

Annabeth was pressed against the moist shower wall, her boyfriend Percy holding her up.

"Enough," he flatly said.

She immediately stopped. The overwhelming amount of raw passion and power in his voice had her almost begging for anything. When he said stop, she stopped. When he said bend over, she obeyed. Such was the nature of her arousal. For so long she had always been the one who had to lead everyone. She was the one they all relied on, even Percy, but now, having someone over her who had an air of authority telling her what to do was too much. Annabeth loved every moment of it.

Percy leaned forward and kissed her forcefully on her full, pouting lips. They tasted like honey. It was only barely noticeable, but that's what was so sensual- the idea that that was her natural flavor.

He positioned his enlarged cock outside her pink protruding lips. The area seeped with her juices, adding a light musky smell to the otherwise clean smell of the shower. The extra steam, caused by Percy's accidental control over the water's temperature, mixed with her womanly scent and flowed into his airways. Annabeth's pheromones were subliminally turning him on. They took control of him and transformed him into an animalistic version of himself- one that was hungry for the sweet pink flesh of his girlfriend's pussy.

Annabeth watched on as Percy took absolute control over her body. He played with her breasts, their large proportional weight bouncing in his hands. While he was preoccupied with her figure, she stole several glances at her man. He was, without the slightest doubt, the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. His long, lean muscles ripped under the stress of holding her against the wall for so long. His veins popped against his lightly tanned skin.

She couldn't help but stare.

Percy was the envy of the camp, and she knew it. Not only were his feats on the battlefield something everyone of all cabins admired and envied, but it was his roughish good looks that brought most of the attention from her girlfriends. Annabeth was always catching them talk about him as if he was a god, and it turned her on to the point that she had to go relieve herself before she could continue her day. She had the prize of the camp.

"Enough," Percy whispered, his voice hoarse. "Spread those tight little lips of yours for me," he commanded.

Annabeth realized that he was referring to her pussy, still pressed against his cock. "Yes sir," she quickly replied. She spread her labia, revealing herself to his hungry gaze.

Without waiting, without warning, he pushed forward. This was the sign of a truly dominant man: no politeness, just pleasure. After his initial thrust, there was no holding back. All of his most animalistic urges broke to the surface, his instincts taking full control. They told him to pound his woman; to render her senseless.

Percy listened to his inner beast.

The whole cabin shook as Annabeth was pushed forcefully back against the wall.

Percy was relentless: with each thrust, he drove deeper into her beloved crevice, and with each dive, his pace increased ever so slightly. Within minutes, their bodies were covered in a thick layer of hot sweat, their bodies reacting to each other.

Annabeth was moaning with a renewed vigor, "Ooh! Uuh yes! Fuck Percy, fuck me!"

WHACK! SLAP!

Her ass jiggled as his punishing hand came down forcefully. Despite his long straining efforts, he still managed to growl, "What did I say cunt? Don't talk! Now shut the fuck up!"

After that, Annabeth silenced herself to quiet whimpers and moans. "Oooh! Uhh! Uuuh! Oh!" she yelled out, her climax within reach.

"Don't you dare cum before me you slutty little fuck!" Percy rumbled. His voice was much deeper than usual, partly because of all the steam that rose from the shower, and because of his raging animalistic side. His only priority was to reach as deep as he could within her and unleash his cum in her pussy. She could not be allowed to cum first.

His pace increasing even more, Percy edged his climax, "Uuuuhhhh! Uuuh! Fuck yes!"

SLAP!

Another slap to her behind, which was now colored bright red, and Percy tipped his limit and unleashed his massive load deep within her.

Annabeth, feeling her master finish, used her free hand to pinch and twist her clit, driving her towards her orgasm. It washed over her and the veins in her body seemed to flow with warm butter. She screamed out as the pleasure, the pure, sinful pleasure, racked through her body.

"OOOHHH! UUUUHHH! UH! UH! UH! UUUHHHH!"

Her body violently shook with intense shudders for minutes after Percy had finished. His old self back, he watched on with his sea-green eyes, a wry smile played across his lips.

"I assume you enjoyed that?" he asked with an innocent tone.

**End of Part 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for continuing to read! These next chapters will include some of the other characters such as Hazel and Jason. Please leave a comment and/or suggestion below! Also, check out my poll! Thanks!**

Once again, two goddesses looked down on the mortal world from their secluded Mount Olympus. One was dressed in a full body of gleaming armor, while the other wore a simple white dress that flowed to the floor in ruffles.

"Hmm…" Athena contemplated. "I gave my child two gifts: an enhanced physique and a sudden extreme burst of passion. It seems that the later never wore off as intended."

"Oh darling isn't it obvious?" laughed Aphrodite. "I am an expert in these areas after all. I do know why her spontaneous passion—as you say—hasn't gone away."

"What do you mean? What possible explanation could be given for my daughter's continued lewd behavior?"

"Athena you were correct in saying that your gift wore off. It did so sometime last night I imagine, but as for the reason Annabeth hasn't stopped—"

"Choose your words carefully," warned the war goddess.

"—It's because this is her choice. Your daughter has chosen to act in this way, and nothing you did caused this."

"I see. So Annabeth has chosen her path to be a harlot?"

Aphrodite looked aghast, "Why would you say that? She will still be very much her old self, only with bursts of heat throughout her day. Most won't even notice her change, and if they do, I doubt they will think anything of it. Your daughter has a keen way of hiding her emotions from those she doesn't trust."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

_Back on earth…_

Annabeth and Percy walked hand-in-hand across the field to the Big House. Hazel was there reading a book in Latin. She wore a knee-length summer skirt and a matching knit sweater. She had always been a very conservative girl, which was apparent as she dressed quite modestly.

"Hi guys," she smiled sweetly. "I didn't see you at all last night. Jason and I were getting worried. Where were you?"

"Umm…" Percy mumbled.

"We were busy with some plans for the camp," Annabeth cut in.

"Oh, okay. You all right Percy? You look really red."

He cleared his throat, "Yea sorry. It's just hot out that's all."

Annabeth nudged him, "Percy's just being a seaweed brain." She turned to her boyfriend, "Hey why don't you go find Jason. I want to talk to Hazel for a while."

"But—" Percy stopped. "Oh alright."

The two girls watched him walk off towards the arena.

Hazel looked up confused, "What do you need to talk with me about?"

"Nothing really, I just have to show him whose boss every now and then."

She laughed thinking of Frank, "I know what you mean!"

The two girls became quiet for a few minutes, the summer breeze swirling around them, bringing a fresh smell of strawberries with it. The trees were in full bloom, along with the beds of flowers Katie Gardner had planted around the Big House. There were marigolds, roses, and a few lilies around the old wooden porch.

Hazel noticed Annabeth deep in thought, her brow slightly furrowed.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing. It's just…"

"What? You can say it in front of me. If it's about Percy I promise I won't tell."

"No, no it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's about you Hazel. I always forget how much you've missed; how many things have happened since," she paused. "Since you got back."

"Frank tells me much of what has happened. Most of it is good, but I'm always shocked at all the bad."

"Does he ever talk about sex?"

Hazel looked bewildered. "Heavens no!" she gasped.

"See that's one of the things I'm getting at Hazel. People can talk about those sorts of things with each other, and nobody cares anymore."

Her eyes darted back and forth, as if she was afraid someone was secretly listening, "Even between a boy and girl?"

"Especially between a boy and girl. Most people don't even wait to get married nowadays."

"How horrible!" she breathed. "It's immodest!"

"Not as much as you'd think," Annabeth added. "Society has changed so much in the last seventy years or so Hazel. What used to be considered immoral or gross is usually completely normal today. Haven't you noticed Drew and most of the other Aphrodite clique? They all dress like sluts, but that's not why we hate them."

"It's why I hate them," Hazel replied.

"Maybe so, but what I'm trying to tell you is that being more open-minded is something that can get you very far these days. Just try that for me okay? The next time you see something that doesn't sound quite as moral as you'd like, reconsider it, and decide for yourself what it really is. Don't let the past control your life Hazel."

With those parting words, Annabeth jumped up and ran out of sight towards the U of cabins.

**End of Part 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, thanks for still reading! I know the last chapter was kinda boring, but hey, if you're so horny that you can't even wait out 843 words, then you really shouldn't be reading this. Go watch porn; it's also free. Please leave a comment/suggestion below yadayadayada you get the idea.**

Hazel sat on the porch of the Big House. It's old, weathered wood creaked in the soft wind that pushed in from the west. Normally the day would have been muggy and hot, but with the breeze the Hectate kids whipped up, it was rather nice out. The perfect weather for reading a book outside.

Unless of course, you were a demigod.

Nothing was every easy for children of the gods, but Hazel's issues were much worse than she let on. Sure, she was from an era where women were much more conservative. Why should that be a problem? She was from a generation that did not condone immodest behavior. So what? None of this would be a problem—if she didn't have doubts.

Not minutes before being left alone in the warm morning sun, Annabeth had spoken to her about today's morals.

_Hmmf, _Hazel thought. _As if _she_ knows what morals are._

Leaving her book on the stoop, she aimlessly strolled around the camp, rolling over what Annabeth had said. Was there some hidden message? Have I been promiscuous? No… it couldn't be that, although Percy did seem weird.

_Wait! That's it! I'll go ask Percy!_

The unfortunate boy stood in the arena with Jason, practicing with his sword and shield. His brow gleamed with sweat, even from spending so little time in the sun. The buildings around the area blocked all wind, so when Hazel stepped in, there was an immediate difference in temperature and moisture.

She waved Percy down and signaled to just outside the gate, where it was much cooler.

"Hey what's up?" he said trotting over.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Hazel; you don't have to ask."

"It's just some things Annabeth said to me before. She was talking about how times have changed and how society itself is different and all that."

Percy looked worried, "Are you all right? That _was_ a little rude…"

"Oh, no Percy I'm fine. It's nothing like that," she reassured him.

"Then—"

"It's how you looked when you came over to me earlier today. You were all flushed and you seemed preoccupied. Does what she's saying have anything to do with that?"

He looked like he was trying to swallow a feather.

"Percy?"

"I think it's best you talk to Annabeth about this one. I have a feeling where she's going with it, but—"

"But what?"

"But it's not my place to tell. I'm sorry I can't help, but I really can't."

Hazel audibly sighed, "Fine. I'll see you later Percy." She strolled off.

Camp Half-Blood was a pretty large place, and although it wasn't nearly as big as New Rome and Camp Jupiter, Hazel was still the new girl there, so getting lost was pretty easy. After getting lost in a field of tall grass, some stables, and a surprisingly nice part of camp that hosted wild flowers, she finally found Annabeth, who was sitting under a tree near the edge of the forest typing on her laptop. The shade of the trees added to the already nice breeze.

Annabeth looked up, "Hey Hazel."

"I need to talk to you about what you said," she blurted out.

Confused, she responded, "Oh? If I said something offensive I apologize, it's just—"

"I want to know what you meant by all of it."

"What do you mean?" she asked with a hint of caution in her voice.

"I know there was some deeper meaning there Annabeth. I know you were trying to say something."

"Look, all I was trying to say was that times have changed, and people have advanced in many areas, but mostly sexually. Sexual freedom is something that most people have nowadays, especially in America. You shouldn't look all that shocked Hazel. Back in ancient Greece, orgies were quite common, and Aphrodite and Dionysus? They had sex with their own gender on a regular basis! Of course Mr. D. would never admit to something like that, but we all know he did. I'm pretty sure they both still do…"

Hazel looked shell-shocked. Her face had become pale and her eyes glazed over.

"You all right Hazel?"

It took a while, but eventually she squeaked out, "Is that why Percy was so red? Did you guys…you know…"

It was Annabeth's turn to go red as she quietly responded, "Yes. It wasn't the first—or the last—but yes, we did."

"Oh my…"

"Have you and Frank ever done anything like that Hazel? Even if it was just some playful kissing, I'll still count that."

"Oh! No!"

"Do you want to do things like that with Frank?" Annabeth said, her confidence building.

"Oh my!" she said fanning her face with her hands. "I don't know…maybe…no, wait yes. Yes, I think I do."

"So go ask him!"

"Oh Annabeth, I'm so afraid of doing something wrong though! What if I get pregnant?"

The girl under the tree laughed hysterically at that.

"Wh-What's so funny?" stuttered Hazel.

"You! I thought you knew that in addition to keeping monsters out, these borders were enhanced with an anti-pregnancy spell! The Hectate kids secretly did it behind Chiron's back! It was the gossip of the camp for at least a month!"

"Oh…but I'm still afraid of doing something wrong!" she continued.

Annabeth's composure slowly returned to normal. "I have an idea, but you'd have to be very open to what I'm about to say if you wants things to work out with Frank."

Hazel hesitated, but then nodded, eager to hear Annabeth's idea.

**End of Part 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! To all those who have continued reading Trading Places, I congratulate you! To all those who didn't, well, they're not here so I can say whatever I want about them: may you, your children and your children's children never know anything but pain and suffering. May your life turn into nothing shy of pitiful and useless. So sayith JinSun, speaker of the gods. Leave a comment/suggestion below, and thanks!**

** "**All right Hazel, do you promise not to freak out?"

"Annabeth, trust me. You're helping me, so I'm sure it can't be that bad."

She chewed on her bottom lip. "Okay well…and try to hear me out on this one, but I think you and I should engage in some…well…sex."

Dead silence cut the air. Only the gentle wind was audible.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you right?" Hazel asked, her face pale.

"Look I've done it before." Annabeth paused to stand up. "It's really quite nice once you get used to it, and I think it'll be a great learning tool for when you meet up with Frank."

"That's so, that's so _wrong_ though."

"Remember Hazel, what was dirty or immoral seventy years ago isn't anymore. Nowadays plenty of people do things like this, and it doesn't mean that you're a lesbian. Some guys even do things like this. It's what has become normal."

"I'm just not as comfortable with it like you are though. Maybe it's just because I'm new at it, but I can't even see any girl I know doing something like this."

Annabeth smiled, "I'll tell you a secret Hazel. The person who first introduced me to this kind of sex was Piper."

"N-No! I don't believe you!"

"Well it's true! Go ask her yourself! I'll warn you though; she can be a bit frisky, so watch what you say."

"I'm not going to say anything to her! That's just so…"

"I know it's a lot to process Hazel, I do, but just know that I'm not trying to manipulate you or anything. I'm just looking out for you."

For how long they stood there, neither could tell. The day passed slowly overhead though, and the humidity began to rise.

Hazel finally gave in, "All right, as long as it's just you, I'll give it a try, but anything I'm not comfortable with, I'm not doing."

"Of course," she smiled.

The two girls gathered themselves and walked towards the cabins. Morning was quickly turning into noon, as small clouds drifted over and the heat increased. Hazel and Annabeth were soon sweating; the increase in moisture not helping. On days such as these, even the magic from Hectate did little to stop the weather. Camp Half-Blood could stop storms of any kind, but heat waves were different.

"Where did you guys, you know, do it?"

"Behind the Big House. It was actually yesterday night when the air was cooler and there was a soft breeze."

"Oh," she said meekly.

Annabeth shrugged and kept walking. On a day as hot as it was, she wanted to be indoors for as much as possible during the brutal hours of the day. She figured the rec room would be a good place to do it, as it was undergoing renovations, and therefore no one would be likely to come in.

When they arrived, Hazel gasped, "We're not doing it in _there_ are we?"

She had said 'there' as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"Why not? No one will bother us. Plus, it's cool in here."

Inside, the walls were freshly painted and the ping-pong table was pushed to the side. In the center sat a workers' bench and several paint buckets.

"Hop up," Annabeth said gesturing to the ping-pong table.

"On there?" Hazel replied skeptically. "Why not on the couch?"

"Because I think it might be easier to reach your…area…if you're higher up."

She slowly nodded in response.

"Remember, if I do anything that bothers you, tell me right away. The last thing I want to do is drive you away from sex. I'm going to start by pleasuring you, and if you want me to stop, just say so. After that we'll see if you want to do me."

"Okay."

"Hazel."

"Yes?"

"This tends to work best if you're on the table."

"Oh right, sorry."

"It's fine, now are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, yes! It's fine, now please move on! The suspense is worse than you can imagine!" she chastised.

Annabeth laughed, "Just making sure."

She lifted up Hazel's skirt revealing a pair of light pink panties. Her dark, toned legs flawlessly met with her thin waist. Immediately, a change came over Annabeth. Her eyes were fierce with hunger, almost as if she was in battle.

"Umm Annabeth?"

"Hmm?" she looked up.

"Are you alright?"

Hazel was blushing deeply, her freckled cheeks stood out against her flushed skin. Despite her unfamiliarity with anything sexual, she couldn't help but feel aroused at the thought of having passionate, forbidden sex with Annabeth.

"I'm going to pull your panties off now. Is that all right?"

She nodded.

The pink cotton underwear was quickly pulled down revealing a very neatly trimmed pussy. Instead of an unkempt bush like the one Annabeth had expected, she found herself lustfully gazing at Hazel's smooth mound with a small 'landing strip' of hair.

"Oh Hazel!"

"What?" she asked nervously.

"It's-It's beautiful!"

"Wait what?"

"I'm serious!" Annabeth continued. "I've never a better looking crotch than what you've got going here! When did you start shaving you naughty girl?"

"I've always shaved. Back when I lived with my mother, she said it was the lady-like thing to do. I never questioned it. Is it something that's not normal?"

"Oh, no plenty of women do it, it's just that I never expected to see it on you!"

"Do you think Frank will like it?"

"Hazel, I'm sure Frank will like you no matter what you do. He's a sweet guy."

She giggled in response, "I know…I just wanted to be sure."

Annabeth looked back down towards the feast spread in front of her. Hazel's inner lips spread out, an obvious sign of arousal, revealing a light pink interior.

**End of Part 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Thanks for continuing to read Trading Places! I noticed that it might have come across as if Hazel was white in my story, however I have never alluded to that, and if anything, I have said otherwise. Hazel is ****_half-black _****in the books, as she is the daughter of Pluto, and her mother. She is this way in my story as well, so don't be concerned. As always, feel free to leave a comment/suggestion, and thanks for reading!**

Hazel looked down at her nether region. Annabeth was crouched, her wet lips inches from the seeping pussy before her.

A tentative tongue reached out, hesitant to taint Hazel's pure body. Seconds ticked by with the same tension in the air. Neither girl wanted to be the one to move things forward.

Their eyes met; storm gray against light gold.

Hazel whimpered. "Oh I can't stand it anymore! If you wait any longer I might change my mind!"

Annabeth gave a slight smile, and with an expert lunge, she applied every ounce of her skill to the pleasure of Ms. Levesque. Her tongue seemed to know every nook and cranny of Hazel's crotch as it swirled around her clit, flicking it several times, and then plunging further below to lap up some of her flowing nectar.

"Oh!" she uttered, completely surprised at the new sensation. She had masturbated before, but it was nothing compared to this. It seemed like every inch of her pussy was on fire. Waves of pleasure erupted from her clit, sending her into fits of gasps. Occasionally, while lightly probing with her tongue, Annabeth would stumble upon Hazel's pleasure center, and she would moan, her voice heavy with primal urges.

"Annabeth!" she gasped. "If I had known it was going to be like this, I would have asked Frank to do it months ago!"

"That's what I thought when Percy first did it to me," she laughed in response. "It gets better, I promise."

Hazel nodded as a sign to continue, and so Annabeth resumed her assault on the meal in front of her. Percy often told her that she tasted slightly of honey; something that had always made her giddy with excitement. She was glad to know that the natural flavor of her juices mirrored one of the best tasting substances on earth.

Not to mention that it was downright sexy.

Hazel was completely different though. Her fluid had a mild tang to it, tasting like something citrus-like, but very sweet. Her fresh juice also gave off a very tropical scent, which perfectly matched her essence.

Annabeth couldn't get enough of it.

She strategically rubbed the base of her tongue against Hazel's clit, putting as much pressure on it as possible. Her goal was to edge the girl before her, keeping her on the verge of orgasm for as long as she could. The whimpers and moans that steadily flowed from Hazel were signs enough that she was very close to cuming.

"Oh, gods! Oh shoot!" she yelled, pushing herself up towards the mouth before her.

"That's it Hazel! Cum for me!" Annabeth urged. Her blonde hair flowed over her shoulder, and with the glow coming in from the far window, she looked angelic.

"Uhh! I think I'm going to cum! Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! Ohh!"

Slowing down a bit, Annabeth spread Hazel's lips as far as they would go, revealing a pink interior that glistened with moisture. She licked from the very bottom of her hole up to the top of the swollen clit. This seemed to do the trick.

Hazel's eyes almost popped out of her head; her body convulsing uncontrollably. Shudders racked her body as she attempted to turn over on her side, trying desperately to keep Annabeth from continuing her assault. Her pussy quivered violently, her hips involuntarily bucked, and all the while Hazel gasped for air.

Annabeth patiently watched the product of her skill with joy. She was immensely happy that she had managed to have sex with the dark-skinned beauty before her. Not many people noticed, since Hazel dressed very modestly, but under all that clothing was a toned, seductive woman. Between her long, curly golden hair and her pert young breasts, she was the very definition of sexy. She oozed sexy much like Mr. D. oozed cabernet.

"How was that Hazel?" she quietly asked.

After several more moments of heavy breathing and shaking, she slowly replied, "I feel…I feel dirty."

"Is it a good dirty or a bad dirty?"

"I don't know yet. Just plain dirty I guess."

"Did you enjoy it at least?" Annabeth asked, fearful that she had inadvertently ruined sex for the young girl.

Then Hazel surprised her by laughing, "Well obviously I did! Did you not see me practically having an aneurism? Of course I enjoyed it!"

She smiled back at her, "Well that's good; I thought I had messed it all up for you."

"Oh no, it was splendid actually. I'm just questioning the moral part of it all. I mean, what if people find out and they shun me or something? I would hate that more than anything, especially since I've felt like such an outsider my whole life."

Her juice slowly dripped off the table and onto the floor below, creating a small puddle. The room was excruciatingly hot since the air conditioning was turned off under the pretenses that no one would be going in the rec room. Both girls' bodies were coated in a fine layer of sweat, their arms and legs glistening in the bright sunlight.

"Hazel, listen to me," Annabeth whispered. "Everyone at this camp is friends. Granted, the Stoll brothers can be a little annoying at times, but they, along with everybody else, would never hurt you in a million years. Trust me when I tell you that the people in this camp are more than accommodating when it comes to anything sexual."

"Why is that though?" she asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "I guess it's because this camp is founded on the very idea of ancient Greece. Back then, sex was something that was very much publicized, especially among the gods. It's like I said before, when times started changing and the gods had to adapt to different times, they suppressed part of their personalities. The important thing to remember is that it never went away completely, and now with all the sexual freedom in the west, the gods, especially Aphrodite, have jumped back into their old places."

"But those are the gods," Hazel continued. "Humans, even if we are half-bloods, can choose for themselves and not repeat history."

Annabeth simply laughed at her comment. "That's true we can, but wouldn't you rather be having wild animalistic sex every day?"

**End of Part 16**


	17. Chapter 17

**How's it going fellow demi-gods? Good? Good. That's all I have to say. Leave a comment/suggestion below, and thanks for reading!**

"Come on," Annabeth smiled. "Let's go see what the others are up too."

Hazel nodded. "Just let me clean up this mess," she said, gesturing to her legs.

They were covered in a sticky mix of sweat, saliva, and pussy juice. It smelled faintly of pheromones and something tropical, but she knew that going out into public in her state would be somewhat awkward.

Annabeth only smiled as she watched the toned girl before her clean herself.

_She really is rather beautiful _she thought.

Hazel's long smooth legs merged perfectly with her small, but cute ass. Her hips were very womanly, something Annabeth knew she was proud of, and her complexion overall was a light brown, giving her a very modern look. At first glance, no one would ever guess that she was from the 1940s, an era that found activities such as lesbian sex to be downright immoral. It had taken some convincing, but eventually, Hazel had warmed to the idea of being intimate with Annabeth.

"Ready," Hazel announced.

"Just so you know, Percy is very understanding when it comes to these things. Would you be comfortable with him knowing about what just happened? It might be good to broaden the people who know about it."

She hesitated, but then said, "Only if I tell him about it. I think he already has an idea, but you're right. I should trust him completely."

"Oh and one more thing. I don't know if Frank can smell differently when he changes form, but it might help to not be around him when he's an animal with a good sense of smell."

"I don't unders—ohh…"

"Just be careful until he knows is all I'm saying," Annabeth said with a smile.

"I won't see him until tomorrow though. He's been running some errands for Chiron lately, mostly because he can be very agile when he needs to be. He sent me an Iris message earlier today saying he was going to be back tomorrow morning."

"What kind of errands?" she replied, her interest rising.

"It's usually just scouting or an ally search."

Annabeth nodded. Ally searching was becoming a more prevalent thing since Gaia was on the rise. They had exhausted almost every known contact, and it was becoming difficult to find people who hadn't sided one way or another. When they found groups who did want to fight on the side of the gods, it usually required a lot of bribing on the camp's part to keep them on the right side.

The two girls left the rec room and walked into the sweltering heat of the mid-summer day. Not many people were out, but those who were had sweat dripping down their faces as they desperately tried to find the nearest room with air conditioning. Within minutes, both Hazel and Annabeth's clothes were stuck to their bodies.

"I don't remember this humidity being so violent the last time I was in New York," Hazel gasped.

"You probably weren't there during a heat wave."

"I guess. Hey is that Percy and Jason over there? Are they still practicing?"

"Unbelievable…" muttered Annabeth. "It's over 100 degrees out and they refuse to come in."

She stormed over to where her boyfriend stood panting. His sword gleamed brightly under the harsh sun making him have to squint. Fortunately for him, Jason was having the same problem. They had been doing some repetitions of a side-step parry when the two girls stomped over.

"Hold on Jason," he said. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, glancing at Annabeth.

"Wrong? Percy, it's unbearably hot out! You're going to give yourself a heat stroke if you continue like this, now come inside with me."

"But—"

"No buts! If you come in, I'll make it worth your while," she purred.

Hazel and Jason were bright red, but it wasn't from the heat.

"I'm just going to…" Jason muttered while backing away.

"I think Piper's in the Aphrodite cabin if you want to see her," Annabeth cut in.

"Umm, sure. I'll see you guys later," he called while running towards the cabins.

"Let's go to my cabin," she continued.

Percy and Hazel silently agreed. The three friends walked together though the roasting camp. They stopped in front of the Athena cabin, waiting for a signal that it was empty.

"My siblings should be gone for the day on a trek in the woods, but just to be sure…"

She slowly opened the door and walked in, checking around corners as she went. It was weird to be so paranoid about your own brothers and sisters catching you, but the rules at Camp Half-Blood were very strict. Absolutely no one of any other cabin should be in someone else's cabin.

Annabeth yelled from inside, "No one's here! You can come in now!"

Making sure that nobody was watching, Percy and Hazel quickly strode in, quietly closing the door behind them.

"Something you guys wanted to talk to me about?" he asked, slightly confused.

Annabeth and Hazel shared a brief glance.

"I think I should tell you, as it has something to do with me."

Percy nodded. "Does it have anything to do with what you guys were talking about before?"

"Err…yes, it does. Annabeth told me that you were very open about these sort of things, and next to Frank, I've known you the longest. Even so, I feel pretty awkward telling you this."

"Don't worry about it Hazel. Whatever you have to say, I'm not judging you in any way."

"You're such a good friend," she smiled. "You see what I'm about to tell you involves Annabeth as well."

She waited for a surprised look, but when none came, she continued.

"After I left you, I found her sitting in the forest. We began talking about…well…sex."

Hazel was blushing to her roots. She seemed unable to make eye contact with either of them.

"She led me up to the Big House and into the rec room. We had discussed it before, and I had agreed to engage in…sex."

Her discomfort was tangible.

"I'm guessing you did?" Percy queried.

After several long pauses, she slowly replied, "…Yes…"

**End of Part 17**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading in a while- I was having computer problems. I've got a new poll up, and I really appreciate the comments, so keep it up! Also, faving my story helps me out more than you can imagine, so that would be greatly appreciated. As usual, comment below, and thanks for reading!**

Annabeth lay on her bed, running through everything that had happened since yesterday afternoon. It was hot and muggy, leaving her with a thin sheen of sweat. The summer air threatened to worsen in the coming days, but dusk was arriving, bringing in a small amount of cool air.

Of all the changes, her physical transformation had clearly been the most shocking. Her breasts were now at the very least an entire cup bigger, and her hips and thighs in general had gained a much more seductive and classy look. Her body oozed womanly charm, giving her a new power over her boyfriend. Annabeth loved it of course, but she couldn't help but think about the other, more subtle differences.

Once her body's form had finished evolving, she felt a sort of awakening within her; almost as if her thoughts were not her own. Then after her night with Percy, she felt the foreign presence fade, yet something stayed. She thought it was eidolons at first, but Piper forced them to swear never to posses any of the people who were on the Argo II. Her great urge to make love to Piper had vanished, but there was something much different about Annabeth.

She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well that was strange," a voice interrupted.

She looked up. "What was?"

"Hazel," Percy replied. "She seemed much more at ease talking about sex and stuff, but something was just a little off about her. Almost as if she didn't care anymore."

Panic swelled inside Annabeth, "Hold on—what do you mean?" Her tone held a theme of urgency and worry.

He creased his brow, interested in her interest in his words. "Why? What's wrong?"

She couldn't let Percy know about anything just yet, so she bluffed. "Oh, nothing. I'm just concerned about her that's all."

"I can tell when you're lying. You know that right?"

"Percy, please just ignore what I said okay? You'll know everything soon enough, I just want to look into some things with my mom."

"Athena? What does she have to do with this?"

Annabeth smiled. "Well she _is _the wisdom goddess is she not?"

"I guess," he laughed. "But don't think you're off the hook! I'm going to ask as soon as you get back!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way seaweed brain."

Annabeth rose and strode towards her bathroom. "Before I go, let's try something a little unorthodox."

"Orthodox? Like Jewish people?"

"No silly, it means traditional or something that is accepted."

"Oh, right of course. What's up?"

"Here's what's up: you were a very naughty boy this morning. You came before I did, and that's something a man should never do. Ever."

Percy stuttered, "Wh-What?"

"You heard me," Annabeth replied. "Now, get on your knees and wait for me to go to the bathroom."

"Yes ma'am."

She walked into the bathroom holding a small black bag. It didn't take very long for her to come out, and when she did, Percy's mouth practically fell off its hinges.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit," he mouthed.

Annabeth was wearing a full set of black clothing. Her legs were encased in thin-netted pantyhose, while she wore a small laced thong. Her garter belt wrapped around her waist; attached to her underwear at the sides, and her bra was a lacy push-up that prominently showed off her new goods. Her blonde hair was tied in a tight bun at the back of her head, her expression stern. Most shocking of all was the item that gently swayed in her hand.

A whip.

Annabeth's black high heels clicked against the wooden floor as she approached her cowering boyfriend.

"So tell me Percy," she started rather nonchalantly. "Has anyone ever told you that it was courteous to hold the door open for a woman?"

"Uhh…yea."

SWIHP!

The whip whistled through the air leaving a mark on his forearm.

"Clothes off. Now," she commanded. "You will address me as ma'am and you will not hesitate. Am I understood?"

"I think so—"

SWIHP!

"My my! We're off to a bad start aren't we?"

"Sorry ma'am," Percy quietly apologized as he undressed himself.

"As I was saying, it's common courtesy to allow the woman to enter the building first. An easier way of saying that is 'to go first.'"

He dared not reply.

"Were you under some deluded impression that these common courtesies didn't apply when sharing the most intimate moment with a woman?"

"No ma'am."

"Then enlighten me," she continued while circling him. "Why is it, that you have such trouble following even the simplest of rules; rules that even you understand?"

"I don't know ma'am."

Annabeth stopped. "You don't know," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

Percy swallowed hard.

SWIHP!

"Listen to me and listen to me well!" she shouted, her voice ripe with furry. "You _will _understand what making love means, and you _will _do it! Am I making myself absolutely clear?"

"Y-Yes ma'am," he cowered.

SWIHP

"What did I say about not hesitating?"

SWIHP

Percy's back was not marked with several new whip marks, and his behind was beet red from her forcefulness.

**End of Part 18**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I just wanted to clarify that I am completely fine with you guys sending me PMs, especially if you want to talk about what you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters! I've created a new forum called Smut Writers Anonymous so go check that out. Also, I have a new poll up so go check that out as well! Comment below and thanks!**

** forum/Smut-Writers-Anonymous/132468/#**

"Now," Annabeth crooned. "Let's get right down to the problem, shall we?"

Percy dared not utter a single word for fear of being whipped mercilessly. His back and butt were red from the beating he'd received, and worse still, he was on the verge of freaking out. At least he _thought_ that was worse.

"Never, in all my years of talking to the Aphrodite cabin, have I ever heard of a boy who came before his girlfriend. I can only imagine what they'd do to some unfortunate fool who relieved himself before they got to."

Annabeth paused and glanced at Percy. She was overly thrilled at the new experience of being the dominate one in a sexual situation. She'd thought about it, but Annabeth had never had the guts to go through with it, especially with someone like Percy. He simply oozed control.

"Luckily for you," she continued, "I'm no daughter Aphrodite. I care not for overacted drama and uneasy tension. I'd rather you just correct your mistake."

Percy looked up. "Ma'am?"

SWIHP

Annabeth's heart jumped excitedly. She couldn't help but laugh inside when she saw her boyfriend with that confused look on his face. He clearly had no idea what she was doing.

"Did I ask you to speak?" she questioned menacingly.

"N-No ma'am," Percy replied.

Annabeth stomped herself over to a bed and positioned her body so that Percy now faced her crotch. Her small black thong rode up revealing a very prominent camel-toe.

"Pleasure me," she commanded. "And if it isn't good, I'll be sure to use this whip again."

Percy knew Annabeth wasn't bluffing so he immediately went to work. His fingers grasped the thin materiel separating her sex from his drooling mouth. He ripped it off, discarding her panties on the floor.

As expected Annabeth's neatly trimmed mound glistened with arousal. Her lips protruded ever so slightly, and a heavy amount of musky odor hung in the air. After having been turned on by licking Hazel that afternoon, as well as thinking about her morning adventures with Percy, the amount of fluid seeping from her pussy had been allowed to build up, until it was practically bursting with her juices.

The veins on Percy's arms pressed against his skin due to his body temperature raising. But who could blame him? Possibly one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen was lying before him, wearing a ridiculously seductive outfit, while demanding to be licked out like never before.

Percy was happy to comply.

The moment his tongue touched the outer folds of her pussy, a quiver of absolute bliss ran up Annabeth's spine. It wasn't so much from the actual sensation of a hot tongue on her even hotter pussy, but from the knowledge that she had gotten away with commanding her usually superior boyfriend into groveling for a taste of her nectar.

Percy's tongue traced the contour of her slit. It left a slightly sweet flavor in his mouth. It had a more developed taste than her usual honeyish accent, probably due to it fermenting in her pussy all day. He pushed closer to the center of her hole, targeting Annabeth's clit first. He bit it, licked it, even sucked it in his mouth. At one point, having run out of ideas, Percy spelled out some Ancient Greek lines with his tongue before moving south.

After receiving so much attention in one area, Annabeth's hole was freely flowing with her juices, dripping down her ass. Despite her extreme pleasure, she knew that she couldn't lose control of Percy, or he would readily assume the lead.

"Do not hesitate slave," her voice rang out. "Drive your tongue deep within me."

"Yes ma'am," Percy gasped.

Using two fingers, he gingerly scooped up some of her juices and brought it to his mouth. The sensation of having a sort of "essence of Annabeth" in his mouth was driving him wild with anticipation. He couldn't wait for what was next, but unfortunately, he couldn't speak without being reprimanded.

Once again turning his attention towards the beautiful sight before him, Percy slowly pushed his same two fingers into her hole. This time he lifted them slightly upwards to rub her g-spot. It was a little bit gummier than the rest of her entryway, and it brought a considerable amount of tremors and shakes to Annabeth's body.

"Did I say to finger fuck me?" she asked with gritted teeth. "Get your tongue on my pussy this instant."

Percy quickly brought his mouth back onto her clit while working his hand in and out of her dripping slit. Soon, a sloping squishing sound was audible in the ever-darkening cabin. Every now and then, a moan would escape Annabeth's lips, and Percy would smile slightly at her growing weakness.

"Oh gods of Olympus!" Annabeth screamed out.

She had spent the last five minutes desperately trying not to reach her orgasm, yet it seemed inevitable. Percy knew her too well.

Annabeth's thighs shook violently as wave after wave of mind-blanking pleasure seized her. She could hardly breathe from her intensifying climax, and part of the problem was Percy.

He knew that this was his chance to regain his position as the dominant one, so he used her orders against her. Annabeth had never told him to stop, so he merely continued to assault her pussy in every way possible. A non-stop river of her juice poured onto his face, but he pushed through it and twisted her clit for added effect.

Annabeth was practically convulsing. Her head flipped wildly from side to side while her body thrust itself into the air. The only thing she even had mild control of was her arms, and she used these to weakly push Percy away from her overly sensitive crotch.

"P-Perc…" she sputtered.

But he pretended not to hear her and pressed on with his duties.

"Pl…please…" Annabeth pleaded. "St…stop."

The cabin door swung open with a loud bang.

**End of Part 19**


	20. Chapter 20

**What a cliffhanger right? Wrong. No one was hanging off a cliff. More like a 'whose opening the doorer.' Anyway, thanks for reading and all that jazz. I'm glad you guys finally started commenting on a regular basis. I just like getting random e-mails throughout the day, and I suppose I enjoy reading what you have to say as well. Comment below and check out my forum/poll!**

** forum/Smut-Writers-Anonymous/132468/**

A look of horror spread over Annabeth's face. Her breathing was still strangled and hoarse from her intense moment before, but the shock of having someone walk in on her while she was…sharing an intimate moment…seemed to have jolted her back into reality.

Percy wasn't better. The advantage he had been gaining had disappeared in the flash of a heartbeat. The very body of his ruin now stood in the doorway.

A thin but full figure cast a shadow across the room, her legs spread slightly as she was clearly only a step in. It was obvious that she had noticed the scene before her almost immediately, as she now stood motionless, probably in shock. In her hand was a small envelope, undistinguishable in the fading evening light.

None of this was the worst of it though.

Annabeth and Percy could live with one of the seven walking in, especially because they knew them so well, and even more so because they knew that they would be accepting, but having someone walk in whom they hardly knew was horrible.

Almost whispering, the girl before them said, "You guys…are in sooo much trouble."

Recovering her wits faster than even she expected, Annabeth jumped out of her bed and slammed the door shut behind the girl.

"Drew," she growled.

The exotically pretty Asian girl was not as quick to respond. She muttered something about Chiron but then trailed off as she took in the whole situation. Annabeth was in disarray, her hair wild and frilled, her clothes torn off, and her pussy dripping with juices. The air held a heavy scent of musk and sweat, and Percy's hard-on was clearly visible.

Drew knew she only had a few seconds to get out of her dilemma. She could run, which seemed impossible against Annabeth and Percy, or she could charm speak them, which was still not a very good option, but it was all she had.

Gathering all her strength, Drew spoke out, with much force in her voice. "You guys don't want to trap me. After all, I'm not in the wrong here."

Annabeth and Percy's expressions quickly changed from worry to uncertainty. Drew was right after all. It _was _wrong for them to be alone in the first place. Drew was just doing her duty as a camper. What was wrong with that? Wouldn't they do the same in her shoes?

_No, _They thought.

They wouldn't do the same. Annabeth and Percy both knew that despite whatever private events they witnessed between two other campers, they would never tell Chiron. That was practically a death sentence. Sure, they might reprimand them, but only to tell them to be more careful and to not get caught.

Drew wasn't like that.

She was mean, haughty, and worst of all, completely self-interested. Most of the things she did, she did for herself. Everyone at camp knew that, which is why everyone, including Annabeth and Percy, had steered clear of her.

Drew started again. This time, she had more confidence and decided to push what she could convince them.

"You guys know—"

WHAP!

Drew tried to scream but a firm hand was clamped over her mouth.

"That's right Miss Beauty Pageant. You're not going anywhere to tell anyone anything."

Percy stood up, his lowering member still very much visible.

"I'm…just gonna…leave…" he muttered.

Annabeth smiled. "Give me a kiss goodnight."

Percy leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you," he said.

Annabeth winked. "Love you too. I hope you enjoyed tonight."

"It was—"

"Different?" she guessed.

"You could say that," he laughed.

Percy closed the door behind him, briefly letting in a burst of hot nighttime air.

With her boyfriend gone, Annabeth worked as quickly as possible to get Drew and herself out of the Athena cabin. Her siblings had special permission to be out late, but she knew they would be back any minute. Using the universal tool of demigods, she tied Drew's hands and ankles with duct tape, saving a piece for her mouth.

"Scream for help or try to run away, and I will skewer you with my knife," Annabeth warned.

Drew could only nod. It was obvious that she was more than afraid. After all, Annabeth was the scariest girl she'd ever met. Nobody, except for maybe Clarisse, dared to challenge her.

The two girls headed towards the Big House. This was just one of the many times Annabeth walked the route, but usually, she didn't have a daughter of Aphrodite held hostage, and she was almost never dressed in lingerie. Thankfully for her, the cover of night concealed her attire, and it was unlikely they would come across anyone since it was past curfew.

At the entrance to the Big House, Annabeth carefully peered around the corner, keeping one hand on her captive. No one was in sight, but if they came anywhere near Argus, she was as good as dead.

"On the count of three, we will both run to the attic," Annabeth whispered.

Drew simply stood there.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said warily. "One…two…three!"

The two girls dashed up the stairs, Annabeth in the lead. She dared not look behind her.

At last, they made it to the attic. Annabeth was slightly panting, but Drew, being forced to breathe only through her nose, was practically hyperventilating.

"I'll take the tape off," she offered. "If you scream, you'll be sorry. If you charm speak me, you'll be sorry. Am I clear?"

Drew nodded eagerly.

With a sharp flick of her wrist, Annabeth tore the tape off the Asian girl's mouth.

**End of Part 20**


End file.
